Birthday of the Untouchable
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue becomes sad as day of her birth & day she got her powers comes round Not being happy days 4 Rogue stays 2 herself & not even Logan can cheer her up but can the new student Remy what happens when someone is trying 2 kill her 2 ROMY
1. Default Chapter

Hey all another story for ya and no worries my other ones will go on. I just thought of this and had to write it down before I forgot (I forget stuff easily) Hope you like review after you read thanks! Oh and Rogue never went out with Bobby I hated that whole thing she did however do everything in X1 and parts of X2 but without the major Bobby parts. Also Rogue and Remy and the other students around eighteen get there own rooms, thought that would make it all better.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Is this how life goes? You are born then death and all between there is pain and despair? This is how life goes for some, like eighteen year old Rogue. With the power to absorb others life force, memories and for mutants there powers, she had been cursed without touch. She sighed as she gassed out at the grounds of the mansion, from a small shady spot from under a tree. The sun was just setting but for Rogue it was always dark. Someone sat down beside her but she didn't need to look to know who it was, for the overwhelming smell of cigars and beer came with them. 'Hey Strips got something on your mind?' She sighed and nodded her head not telling him what 'Wanna talk about it?' she shook her head this time 'Logan ya know when ahm gonna talk ah talk'

He nodded and took a swig of beer that she hadn't noticed was there 'listen in a few days do ya-' but she cut him off and still not looking at him said 'No Logan ah don't wanna do anything then' He sighed again and stood up readying himself to leave knowing that there wasn't much more he could say 'Listen when ya gonna talk, talk to me kid' She nodded but still didn't look at him, as he walked off. It wasn't like she was ignoring him, by far. Rogue just needed time to think with it being only two weeks now till her birthday memories started to arise. Including the memory and anniversary of her curse. She sighed again before she walked back inside towards her room, towards her prison.

Logan watched as Rogue climbed the steps and listened with his super hearing as she slammed her door shut, isolating herself. He looked over at Charles who had just rolled into the kitchen here Logan was starting on another beer 'I do wish you wouldn't drink those in the house Logan' Logan took another swig before saying 'Chuck I pay for them so what where I drink them' Xavier sighed knowing that there was no reasoning with him and asked what he felt was on his mind 'Is there something wrong with Rogue?' Logan glanced down at him and said 'One year ago I found the kid after her whole power thing started and what I found out a bit ago was that one year ago was her birthday as well'

Xavier sighed again knowing that this wasn't going to be easy and normal birthday 'I believe that this shall stay between you and me?' Logan nodded as he took yet another swig 'I'm guessing she told some of her friends but sides that yup.' Charles was about to leave the room when he remembered why he had gone to Logan in the first place 'Logan would you pick up a new student at the train station tomorrow say around noon?'

'Sure Chuck' And he left the room, Logan glanced behind him making sure that Charles was out of sight and pulled a long cigar out of his pocket. He was about to light it when a mental message came through his head _'Please refrain from smoking in the house as well Logan, there is something that I can do about that' _Logan sighed and got up, heading for the door 'Then I'll smoke outside the house Chuck!'

Noon

Rogue tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk waiting for the professor to let them go from class. 'All right class that shall be all for today, please do chapter fives questions for tomorrow. Oh and Mr. Drake?' Booby who was about to leave groaned and turned back to his teacher 'Yes Professor?' Charles smiled as he rolled his way over to him 'We have a new student coming in today can you take some time during lunch to straighten the quest bedroom on your floor?' He nodded and asked as he headed back out the door 'When's he coming?' Charles smiled again 'In half an hour the latest all depending if Logan takes a beer stop' Rogue laughed at this and met up with the professor as Bobby ran down the hall towards the boys floor 'Um Professor?' He looked over at her just then noticing that she was still in the room 'Yes Rogue what is it?' she seemed to be struggling with the words 'Um well ya see ah was wondering-' 'You have no reason to worry, your _date _will not be told to others by me' She sighed glad for once that he could read her mind. She was about to walk out the door when he added to it 'But Rogue you must know that your birthday will not be forgotten be some of us' Blush roes in her face at the sound of this, she opened her mouth to say more but closed it, deciding that it was okay for some to remember it.

Logan leaned against a train deposit stop a fresh cigar in his mouth. He glanced down at his watch getting annoyed wondering what was taking so long. He looked up and pulled his cigar out of his mouth as he saw it coming. A large puff of smoke left his mouth as he walked over to the crowed walking off the bus. According to what Charles had told him the new student had long redish brown hair, tall and would most likely be wearing sun glasses. He pushed his way through the crowed as that exact person hopped off the bus. His hair was messy, un brushed and somewhat scruffy. He wore a tight black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sunglasses and a tan trench coat.

He smiled at Logan once he reached him ' 'ello Mon Amie you be here for Remy?' Logan took another puff of his cigar before tossing it over his shoulder 'If that's you bub then I think so' the two men walked off in silence and all the way to the mansion. This didn't really bother Logan who didn't fell like talking at the moment with the thought of Rogue's birthday still at mind. Remy on the other hand had nothing on the brain other then the soon fading image of the girl he had met on the train. He wondered to himself what his new home would be like and what femmies he would find there.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large metal gate Remy gassed past it at the large Victoria style mansion. A group of young children played basketball of to a side, others ate lunch with friends. One girl in particular was eating under a large oak tree by herself. Remy could see even from afar that she was a beautiful girl one that he had to meet. 'Remy tinks he gonna like it here' he thought aloud as Logan reentered to car and the gates opened. 'Well kid most of the others your age are at lunch now' Logan started as he pulled into a large garage 'So if ya want ya can go walk around for a bit before I personally so ya yer room' Logan slammed the door shut and turned around to face a tall man with red shades on 'You took my car again Logan!' there was anger in the shade mans voice, something Remy didn't want to be apart of. He pocketed his shades and said to Logan as he walked out of the garage towards the students having lunch 'Avoir Logan Remy gonna look at de view'

He doubted that he heard him for on him and the shades man where screaming at each other about who knows what. Remy walked across the lawn towards the group of girls he had seen thrown the car window. Most of them quieted when the saw him and most of there faces turned red at the sight. 'Holla femmes dose any of you know where Remy can find a sweet bra dat can introduce him to everyone?' Faces became redder as he sat himself down next to them, one girl who looked to be fourteen and had long brown hair up in a ponytail and brown eyes said to him through a bright red face 'Like I'm Kitty' Remy smiled at her which made her face go, if it was even possible, even redder 'And this is like Amara, Tabitha, Jubilee, Betsy and Warren' She pointed out everyone as she said there names, the last two who Remy's eyes followed as she pointed where making out a little ways off. Betsy had long purplish hair and Warren seemed to have wings and long blond hair 'Tank you pitte but ya forgot one?' She looked across the fields cautiously wondering who he meant 'Do you like wanna know about the younger students too?' Remy shook his head and removed his trench coat, revealing his tight black shirt which showed off his perfect chest. Blush roes again as he did so 'Remy learn bout dem later but pitte what bout de femme under de tree?' Kitty followed his finger towards Rogue who was now reading something that she couldn't see 'Oh like thats Rogue but I wouldn't go near her' He looked at her 'Why pitte?' Kitty responded with the most logical reason she had 'Her like powers are like totally weird she can like take the power out of ya.' Remy had a look of confusion now on his face but was soon cleared up by Betsy who had walked over with Warren at hand 'She absorbs life force, memory and for mutants there powers with a touch of skin to skin luv.' Remy smiled at her 'Kitty just tinks of her as weird cause she's never really met her' She sat herself down in Warner's lap as he stretched out his wings and sighed 'kit hun ya really should get ta know her' Kitty sighed herself 'I know but I like- hey Remy where ya like going ?' The group of girls and Warren looked over at him as he stood and started across the field towards Rogue 'Well Betsy said Remy should get ta know her so dat where Remy going' Kitty frowned 'Like do ya want us to watched yer coat ?' He smiled as he started towards her again 'Why thank ya chere' Kitty blushed again and was gland that Remy couldn't see _What a hunk if like he was only younger _She thought, Betsy gave her a look and started laughing 'keep wishin' hun' Warren looked down at her confused and concerned 'Oh don't worry so much !' She said and placed her lips once again on his.

Remy watched Rogue from a little ways off studying her. She had long brown hair with two uinic white strips framing her face. She had bright green eyes and some what moon white skin. She wore a forest green t-shirt, long black gloves that reached up to her elbows and jeans. He had guessed that the gloves were because of her powers. Remy moved behind her into the bushes and stared at what she was reading. At the top of the page it read 'Freaky Green Eyes' But before he could read more she spoke 'Do ya plain on spying on ma all lunch or what!' there was tension in her voice as she said this and turned around to face him. She seemed shocked at who it was, not reconising him at all. ' 'ello chere my name be Remy an' you ?' He pulled himself out of the bushes and sat himself down next to her. She starred into his eyes which seemed to draw her in some how 'ahm Rogue' she shook her head slightly and closed her eyes forgetting all about her bad mood.

When she opened them thought Remy was sitting closer to her 'dis femme named Kitty told Remy dat de Rogue cant touch dat true?' Reality seemed to come speeding back to her as she stood up and started walking off. Remy smacked the side of his head realizing that he must have said something wrong 'Chere!' he yelled and ran after her 'Leave ma alone _Remy _yer new here and someting tells ma that Kit didn't tell ya that ah don't like ta be flirted wit' She was about to walk inside when Remy placed a hand over the door shutting her entry. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest 'Rem' yer new an' ah don't wanna have are first meet be me crushing yer family jewels' Remy places his legs together and smiled 'Well ma chere Remy don't want dat ta happen as well, no affiances but he like his jewels de way de are.' She laughed somewhat at this 'So de Rogue girl laughs Remy's done good no ?'

Rogue rolled her eyes 'Ah can laugh Swamp rat ah am human now ya got someting ta say or are ya waistin' ma time for nuttin' ?' He smiled and brushed a stray hair that had fallen into her eyes away. Rogue became speachless; no one had ever dared to come that close to her, because of her power. Remy watched her eyes fill up with sadness and he knew that he had found something _Remy bet dat dis femme hasn't seen much closeness in long time or at dat much happiness. _He smiled inside _Remy change dat _'Chere?' Rogue had been starring into space and looked up at Remy again 'Sorry' She turned to leave again because his hand was now off the door 'Chere ?' She turned around to face him 'Ya dropped dis' He handed her the book that she had left on the bench 'Oh thanks' She smiled as she took the book wondering to herself what she would have done if she hadn't found it 'Chere it was nice meetin' ya Remy hopes he see ya again' Rogue nodded in agreement but quickly shook her head again and started off 'Ah got ta go'

She ran up the steps and Remy could hear the faint sound of a door slamming shut. He smiled to himself knowing that he had left an impression on her. Remy laughed as he walked to his own room 'Ma chere gonna be tinking of Remy ta night dat for sure' He flopped down on his bed and thought to himself _but maybe Remy should make sure of dat_.

Rogue thrusted her face into her pillow _how did he do that? No ones ever made ma feel that way and his eyes there so- oh that stupid Cajun now he's got ma tinking bout him too! _Rogue flung her pillow across the room, which hit the door and slid to the ground 'This is gonna be one fun night' she said to herself 'one fun night indeed'

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

So what did you all think ? I know long chapter and no there not all gonna be this long but I just couldn't stop writing ! Please tell me what you think and please review also if you liked this I think you'll like my other work, so check that out too. Okay off now buh bye !


	2. Family Jewels lol

Remy walked slowly unnoticed down the hall towards the Rogue's bed room. It was about one in the morning and Remy knew that she would still be asleep. When he reached the door he turned the knob slowly walking in with the shadows unnoticed. Her room was large; she laid on a queen sized bed across the room. To the left of the door was a bookshelf, dresser and a closet, the right of the door was another small table with a large stereo system on top and across from that under her window was her desk, next to her bed though was a night stand. This interested him, as he slowly walked over towards it and picked up the book 'Freaky Green Eyes' He opened the cover of the book and noticed a note written in heavy black ink on the inside

_Ta not touch is ta not be wanted, the feeling of that is at times unbearable. There is no welcome mat, no glowing happy smiling faces, and yer just there. The people ya loved the most were only deceiving ya and friends please what friends? The jokers using ya for some stupid little thing and in the end they fear ya like all else! They just don't get it; all ah need is to be understood but there all too busy fearing ma that they don't even care, don't even see the real ma. Ahm the only person out there with open arms, Ah have always been used and truthfully I'm sick and tried of it, never again. Ah feel like the only thing ah can do, that's left is run. Maybe ah will, who knows heck who cares. Unwanted, unneeded better off gone. _

Remy slowly closed the book and placed in back as if it hadn't been moved and for a while he didn't move. _Dis chere hasn't had it easy, her and Remy would go great tagether. But den again chere don't like Remy dat much, he gonna have ta change dat. _He started towards the door of the bedroom telling himself the he'd have to do the underwear draw latter when he head movement. He couldn't let if she was just moving around in her sleep or if she was really awaking up, never the less Remy pushed himself to the shadows. He watched her body for what seemed like an hour until he sensed that she had stopped moving. He sighed lightly and started for the door again, he was about to turn the knob when he heard something again but this time different 'Da ya sneak in ta everyone's room at night, or ma ah just special?' Remy looked back at Rogue who was now yawning and rubbing her eyes 'Sorry ta wake ya chere Remy be goin' now' he whisper but it was soon followed by 'Not so fast Cajun' Remy cursed under his breath as he turned around and slowly made his way towards her bed. 'Ya know chere Remy was de Prince of da Thieves back home' He whispered as he sat himself on the end of her bed. Rogue slightly laughed at this 'Then ya must have been a bad prince Cajun cause ah heard ya as soon as ya walked in' she whispered as she rested her back on the back of her bed.

Remy smiled 'no chere Remy be a good thief but ta night he wanted ta get caught' She rolled her eyes though he could not see this 'Listen ah just wanted ta clear something up got that' Remy nodded dumbly but then shook his head 'No wait a sec Remy confused. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed the collar of his trench coat and pulled him close to her face 'Ya come in ma room in the middle of da night again swamp rat an' yer family jewels be smashed' Remy couldn't help but laugh at this though there was some fear in him, after all he liked his jewels just the way they were. He thrusted his face into the bed trying to suppress his laughter. Anger arose in Rogue 'Aw come on don't people take threats seriously any more?' She was whispering but her voice some what became louder. She placed her hands over her mouth which made Remy look up 'What de matter chere?' he asked, his laugher slowly stopping. She smiled lightly at him and said softly 'Sugar ya need ta go Logan's gonna here ya an' trust ma he's not gonna thing twice if ya wanna keep yer jewels or not.'

Remy nodded and sadly stood of her bed. He watched her as she pulled her self down into the covers. He was about to walk off but couldn't resist and kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear 'G' night ma chere' Blush rose in her cheeks and once again she was thankful for the darkness. She watched him as he slowly opened the door to go before he closed it though she said 'Remy!' in a high whisper. He popped his head back inside 'Yes ma chere' She rolled her eyes again 'Ah aint yer chere an' ya tell anyone bout what's in that book yer face aint gonna be so pretty anymore' He smiled at her and added before he left 'Ya aint ma chere yet cher an' Remy be so glad dat ya tink his face be pretty.' He face dropped and if it was possible her face became even redder _thank ya darkness. _He was about to close the door and remembered something and popped it back in 'What now!' she whispered getting annoyed 'Just wanted ta add chere dat Remy be seein' ya ta marrow' He slowly closed the door before she could she more, leaving her to her thoughts. _Ah got ta admit that he's good lookin' but wait a sec Rogue y did not jus' think that bad Rogue bad! That Remy is way to Cocky! _She sighed as she closed her eyes welcoming sleep _But heck ya got ta love him fer trying _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So what did ya all think? Oh that's right please review or else lol next chapter more cocky Cajun, card games, and poor Roguey not feelin' too hot lol and more Enjoy!


	3. Not the jewels ill fait !

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for being a well bit late here we go!

Rogue sighed as she opened her eyes the next morning. Her head felt too heavy for her shoulders and she desperately wanted nothing more but to return to her dreams. What had she been dreaming about anyway? Rogue removed herself from her tempting bed and began to search her brain for the answer. She remembered ocean waves and smiling faces but noting more 'Screw it' she thought aloud and walked towards her closet thankful that it was a Saturday.

Most of the other students had been in the cafeteria (was there one there?) when Rogue had decided to walk downstairs. Hating large crowds she sat herself in the corner of the room with a fresh salad and black coffee on her tray. _Days starting out good so far which meaning something has to go wrong soon. _She began at her salad not noticing the pair of eyes on her from afar.

Remy Watched Rogue as he waiting through the line with anticipation. She wore long black pains that he could tell did her good, as he watched her walk towards her seat. She also had on a fiery red halter top that showed off her waist, shoulders and neck. Remy began to wonder why she didn't have her skin covered up until his eyes fell upon a pair of long black gloves and a see threw light red long shirt that she had placed on the chair beside her. _Remy got ta say thou' dat de Rogue would look better wit out de gloves and shirt. _He took his tray of breakfast which was simply a bowl of cereal and fruit and began to walk towards Rogue. Betsy though stopped him before he got half way there. Warren stood proactively next to her, his arm around her waist. 'Need I remind ya luv that I'm a mind reader, so keep yer thought to yerself' she walked away leaving Remy to feel stupid. The feeling didn't last long though as he soon sat himself down next to Rouge, who had yet to notice him there. He smiled as he watched her waiting for her to scream, yell, do something but she didn't. Remy shrugged it off knowing that he could make her do it some other time that day and began eating his breakfast, though his eyes never left her.

Both Remy and Rogue were almost done there food, Rogue still not noticing him, she seemed to be zoned out starring out the window across the room. Remy leaned back in his chair and began eating a handful of grapes. 'Just three more days' He pulled his chair back to the ground _what chere talkin' bout? _He wondered and finally decided that she was going to notice him. 'Chere ya want a grape?' he asked placing his gloved, grape full hand next to her. 'Sure' she said barely above a whisper and took a grape from his hand. Remy smiled to himself _three….two…. _'Hey wait a second!' Rogue turned around nearing falling off her chair in the process. 'Easy chere Remy don' want ya ta get hurt an' all' He smiled again as he relished his hands from around her waist 'what the heck are ye doin' here Swamp Rat?' Remy smiled and placed his head in his hand on the table. 'Oy, so we playing 20' questions well Remy's been sitting here for well de whole lunch. Now Remy's turn what's in tree' days' chere?' Rogues heart sank _Did ah say that aloud, Crap! _'Ya got no right ta be over here Swamp rat!' Remy rolled his eyes 'Now chere yer going have ta tell' Rogue frowned and began to walk off. She had once again been thinking of her birthday, the thought had crept into her head and now she wondered why she hadn't pushed it away. 'Now chere' Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin as once again a set of arms wrapped themselves around her waist 'Talk ta Remy' She glanced down at him trying hard not to show how much she enjoyed him there 'Rem'?' He smiled 'Yes ma chere' She smiled back at him, in the corner of the room a pissed off Logan watched about to jump in killing him. 'Ah warned ya didn't ah?' Her voice was soothing, calm and peaceful Remy didn't even notice what she was talking about. 'Remy tinks so why ya ask cher?' She smiled again and patted his head. Slowly and gracefully her left boot came up between his legs. Remy winced before falling to the ground his hands to his well you know. 'Hope other _femmes _like crushed jewels' Logan laughed as he walked towards Rogue and Remy in pain on the ground. He bent down next to him and said 'Sorry bud should have warned ya about her but yer lucky' Remy moaned 'AND WHY?' he yelled in a messed up voice. Logan smiled at this and stood up retracting his claws 'Cause I wouldn't have left ya with any jewels, yer lucky Strips only damaged them' He pulled back his claws and left the room but not before patting Rouge on the head as a job well done 'Hey kid put some ice on that' He smiled again 'And Kid' He looked at Rogue 'Yea Logan?' He smiled 'Id cover up if I was ya' She looked down at what she had on and gasped 'Crap thanks' He nodded his head and left laughing all the way.

Hour or so later

Remy had been avoiding Rogue, wanted his jewels to heal and say intact during his stay. But now Remy wanted nothing more then to see her _Chere be like a drug, Remy jus' want mer' an' mer' _he smiled as he knocked on her bedroom door. 'Chere listen Remy jus wanted ta say he sorry' He said to the door and after a minute or so of waiting he opened the door. The room was icy cold as he walked though it 'chere' he whispered again walking towards the balcony doors which were wide open. Remy gasped when he reached them though, on the ground of the balcony about to fall off the edge was Rogue. He slowly ran towards her and pulled her into his arms away from the edge 'Rogue' he whispered again. She moaned and her eyes fluttered lightly 'Rogue what happened tell me' He stopped talking in the third person as his fear of her safety took over. 'Rem?' She asked barley above a whisper once more. Tears streamed down her face which Remy wiped off quickly. 'Come on chere try an' stay awake' He said soothingly as he lifted her in his arms and began out the room.

Both Remy and Logan, who had seen him walking out with her and tried to kill him, were waiting outside for answers from there new Doctor Best. It was late in the night but neither of them left. The doors opened and a large blue mutant walked out with a frown on his face. Both men looked up but it was Remy who spoke first 'Well doc chere gonna be alright?' Beast smiled and said 'Yes the child shall be fine, I presume that with the high fever she decided for air but passed out instead. Thankfully Mr. Lebeau got to her fast enough, the poor dear hit her head quiet hard on the edge. Now both of you can see her in the morning, she needs rest.' Remy nodded but Logan did not 'She can absorb me and she'll be better' Beast shook his head 'That would not be so smart my friend, the dear shall be alright' Logan growled before walking off, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Beast began to walk back in before Remy spoke 'Has Rogue awoken yet?' Beast smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder 'No I'm afraid not I believe the bump on the head was quite hard, but don't fear.' Remy nodded and was about to go when Beast spoke again 'Son' Remy turned 'You did good' He smiled and walking away planning to set his alarm bright and early the next morning.

So what'd you all think? Bit of a twist hoped you liked and please review thanks

Next ch: Rogue and remy talk (sorry that's all I can think of lol)


	4. Logan Dead Promie Me

Sorry this is super late and kind of short and I like the word jewels and I'll use it how ever many times that I want moo ha ha !

Chapter oh I have no idea dol

Remy was right he didn't sleep much that night, the thought of you guessed it Rogue was deep in his mind. _Chere looked fin' dis mornin _he thought sitting up from his bed and looking over at his alarm clock which flashed 7:02 am He could be down stairs now, should be but Logan and him were both told that Rogue was not to have any visitors until 8 am. _Stupid Blue Cooyon (crazy man)_ _aint right what if de Rogue wakes up an no one be der? _The though hit Remy hard causing him to jump from his bed and quickly walk out his bed room door. He didn't care now what the Bon à rien (good for nottin) doc told him he had to see Rogue and wanted now nothing more then to be the face she saw when she awoke.

Remy opened his door and was somewhat shocked to see a very sleepily looking Betsy in front of him and no Warren in sight. 'Cher what be de problem an' can it wait until after 8? Remy gotta be somewhere'

She rolled her eyes and yawned before rubbing her eyes and then finally asking 'I told ya that I was a mind reader right luv?' Remy looked confused until the thought hit him that he had been up all night thinking about Rogue 'Yea that's right and ta be truthful hun that wasn't the best night of sleep in ma life'

'Remy be sorry cher but he----'

'Needs ta go yea I know it's just that' Remy looked at Betsy walking slowly away from his bedroom door 'What?' he asked folding his arms over his chest which he then realized was bare. Remy glanced down at himself and became once again shocked to find that he had almost run to see Rogue and had talked to Betsy all in only his boxers. HE blushed somewhat causing her to roll her eyes 'Please luv its not like ya haven't had a girl see ya in yer boxers before' He realized that though this maybe true he still didn't want Rogue to see him like this, wait why? 'That's just it, why do ya like her Rem?' She asked watching him as he walked slowly back into his room to find pants. Betsy rested her back up against the frame of his open door and a group of girls walked by it giggling as they looked in.

'Remy don know an he don wanna talk about it with someone else if anything Remy's main goal today be seeing Rogue an finding out what be in tree days' He didn't realize what he had told her until he did he shook his head though, pulling on a pair loss dark jeans.

'Well when ya find out why I'd like ta know. I'm Rogue's friend and I truthful don't want her ta get hurt.' Remy looked up at her now axed up (that body spray stuff) and with a tight black t-shirt on with a large red spade on the front. 'An ya tink that Remy will hurt her?' She shook her head as she turned to leave 'Well luv ya are one ta flit with the ladies am I right?' Remy did not speak and his silence told her what she wanted to hear. She started down the hall but stopped knowing that she shouldn't but said it anyway 'Remy' He glanced up at her, eyes full of thought 'Ya personally know that a mutants life's a hard one' he nodded not truly knowing why she was telling him this he had already guessed that Rogue had had a hard life. 'Well yea I do but do ya also know that a mutants birthday might not be fer some a good thing?' He looked at her blankly and she added quickly before she returned to her room which Warren was currently sleeping like a winged baby in 'Some mutants don't want ta have a birthday its like a reminder hun of all there past pain' She shut her door leaving Remy to still wonder what she meant but he didn't stand there too long after all he had a Rogue to see.

There was o point in seeing her, was what the Beast had told him at 7:34 in the morning for she had yet to awaken. But Remy didn't care and even though Beast thought that him sitting on a chair watching her sleep was a dull way to pass the time, he quite enjoyed watcher her for he still wanted to be there when she awoke. 'How can dat be doc chere had to be awake by now, no fever could be dat bad' Mr. McCoy shook his head though his back was turned away from him became he was examining Rogue blood under a microscope 'Not time Mr. Lebeau (hey that rhymed hee hee) many serious fevers can last days and the person in question could then be in bed for yet another week.' Remy sighed not really wanting Rogue to be in bed for another week but then again if she was then she couldn't run off when he can to bug her. 'no' Remy looked up at the doctor who was quickly searching through a text book 'What be de trouble?' he asked, _maybe he dropped sweat on de blood sample what a nerd den again _'Remy run and get Logan and the professor now' He roared at him making him jump 'And try and get to Logan first tell them quickly come to med lab 5 now!' Remy ran quickly out of the door not truly knowing what was going on, the only thing that he did know was that there must be something stopping Rogue from awaking.

I don't know should I end this chapter right here dol no way! Back to the med lab and now Logan and the professor have just ran/rolled in dol

'Well Charles I didn't quite see this at first but Rogue's fever as we only thought it was, was chemically induced' Charles sighed and wheeled himself over to the side of Rogue's bed 'Rogue's mind is quite hard for me to penetrate and by what Mr. McCoy tells us Rogue is in need of care at this ever moment' He glanced over at Logan who began to pull up his sleeves. Remy had never seen Rogue's powers in use before and he had to admit that he would have been more curious if not for the fact that Rogue was dying 'Once Rogue is awake and strong enough I will then try and see what happened to her. Logan do not hold on too long I fear that this being your third encounter it might do damage on both your parts.' He nodded and taking a deep breath and Beast quickly moving behind Logan to catch him when he fell, he placed his hand on her pale forehead. Remy took a step next to Rogue and gripped her other hand in his gloved one. She squeezed it tightly causing Remy pain but he guessed not as much as she was in. There was a slight scream from rogue's part as she awoke and saw Logan fall to the ground looking somewhat dead but with his chest moving rapidly as if he was having a heart attack. 'Rogue!' Remy screamed somewhat as she fell back unconscious, his arm holding her head , tears slowly poured down her checks and her forehead wrinkled in pain. 'Der be something wrong wit her Chuck' he said but somewhat asked.

Charles wheeled closer towards Remy and lightly pulled his arm away from her 'Rogue's powers along with absorbing a mutants powers also she will then absorb there memories' He glanced down at the man but then quickly back at Rogue. He knew this all already, the perky valley girl Kitty had told him. Beast was now lifting the dead looking Logan onto a med bed; he looked too dead for Remy. He slowly made his way towards the large sink in the room and threw up what little food he had eaten that morning 'Logan is dead Mr. Lebeau but because of his power he shall be fine and alive in an hour or so'

'fascinating' Beast said causing them to look at him, Remy who was whipping his face on a towel 'Rogue shouldn't have been able to kill him I believe that with the chemical mixed with her power it acted like a very powerful drug' All three men glanced over at Rogue now 'Just think if she would have touched someone else they would be---'

'Hank I believe that you should get something to eat now, come join me' He smiled and nodded his head realizing that the professor knew that Remy wanted to be alone. Remy watched as the two men left the room, he felt once more like he was going to be sick but pushed the feeling aside. Remy walked over towards Rogue's bed side and sat himself down in the chair next to it. He took her hand in his gloved one, his gloved one. In three days, gloves, a birthday is a hard thing for someone with a life full of pain. Remy's thoughts began to make connections in three days it would be Rogue's birthday he guessed with much help from a purple haired women. She doesn't want anyone to know so remy wont but he'll do something, gloves. He squeezed her hand somewhat and whispered into her ear 'I'll make sure dat dis one be a good one chere and dat whoever done dis to ya pays' It was a heavy promise on his part but he had then realized why he had liked Rogue so much so he made it.

What'd you all think please review thanks !


	5. UnAnswered Questions

_Rogue walked towards her balcony doors, she felt hot with rage and also somewhat made at herself for kicking Remy. He didn't deserve it she thought and opened the double doors, enjoying the rush of cold air that hit her. 'He aint such a bad guy ta be all that truthful' Rogue rested her head no the railing of the balcony, leaning down somewhat so that she could admirer the rose bushes below. 'What am ah saying this is the same guy that did a midnight room-rad an well okay ah don wanna argue jus gonna leave it at he's okay.' Rogue nodded her head at this and smiled to herself. She then turned to leave the balcony, deciding with herself to go and apologize to the Cajun when she felt something hit the back of her bare neck. _

'_What the--'she thought and turned around while reaching up the see what it had been. Rogue looked in her gloved hand to see a small dart and a teal greenish color liquid inside of it. Rogue closed her eyes tightly, staring to feel somewhat lightheaded. Before she knew what was happening she felt a sharp pain rush against her head. She then hit the balcony floor, her body half-way over the edge dangerously close to falling over. Blood trickled down her forehead mixing with her now forming tears, Rogue tried hard to pull herself back up but could not, feeling too weak. Rogue felt her body begin to loosen up and her eyes closed peacefully finally, her hand dropping the dart into the rose bushed three stories below. _

Rogue gasped for air, sitting up suddenly and then began to scream. Remy opened his eyes; he had been watching Rogue sleep for a day now, only sleeping himself when the feeling took over him. He looked over sleepily at Rogue and then shot up himself. 'Rogue what you be doing up?' he yelled at her and grabbing her shoulders forced her back down. Rogue tightly closed her eyes, her head hurt badly so she placed her hands to the sides of her head as to stop the rushing pain.

She curled up into a ball grinding her teeth as to fight off another scream. Her eyes began to pour out tears of pain and Remy could do nothing but watch and feel it himself. 'Rogue' he said. She opened her eyes somewhat and turned to see him next to her with an outstretched gloved hand. She took her hands off of her head and grabbed Remy's and squeezed it. Remy pulled himself onto the med bed and then pulled Rogue into his lap.

'Shhh' he said in a soothing voice as to calm her. He ran a fingerless gloved hand carefully through her hair and she squeezed the other one tightly. _What did dey put in her? _He wondered Remy didn't like seeing Rogue like this, it scarred him to see her so helpless then again it made him also think that he was glad that he was there and that he wanted to be there for future times.

Remy glanced down at Rogue she seemed to have stopped shacking and she had loosened her grip on his hand. 'Cher?' he asked taking the hand that he had been running through her hair to lift up her chin to look at her. 'Ahm sorry' She said and pressed her head against his chest. Remy became confused at this and still holding her asked 'Fer what cher, fer not waking up sooner den okay but ya know dat ahm happy yer awake now'

She shook her head 'Na Cajun ah mean fer actin like ah---' But Rogue's sentence went unfinished as Logan, who had just awoke earlier that day walked in.

'Strips' he yelled someone not even noticing that she was sitting on Remy's lap. Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight in a bear hug 'I've been worried sick kid are ya alright now?' Logan glanced down at Rogue as he let her go, she looked ghostly pale and for an odd reason her eyes seemed to look darker then normal.

'Ah'll be fahne Logan ah just feel really' She stopped not wanting to say weak and show Logan that she was but he nodded his head understand.

'No worries Rogue I know how ya feel ya absorbed me an just about Killed me well ya did but it wasn't like the first time I died though'

Rogue's eyes widened in shock 'Ah did what?' she yelled and just about fell off her bed thankfully Remy had caught her in time. Rogue gripped the sides of her head in pain once more as he pulled her back up

'Don't worry kid I'm okay alright' he sighed 'what happened Rogue we found ya' he struggled with the right words but finally spat out what he wanted to when he couldn't find anything better 'Well Dead!'

Rogue sighed as well and tightly closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened to her. She opened them suddenly as the memory which had been hidden under Logan's appeared. 'Ah, ah was shot' she said and starred down at the tiles on the ground.

'Ya were what chere?' Remy asked chocking on his words

'Ah went out on ta the balcony cause ah had a lot on ma mind and ah wasn't feelin too hot an when ah turned to return back inside well ah was shot' Logan pulled a chair up next to her bed

'With what!' he asked

Remy pulled a chair up to the other side of her bed 'by who chere!'

'What happened to the bullet or whatever it was!'

'Chere did da person go in ta yer room!'

'What did the guy look like!'

The questions seemed to never have an end and finally Rogue couldn't take anymore of them. 'AH HAVE NO FUCKIN IDEA ALRIGHT! AH PASSED OUT MA HEAD HURTS AN AH CANT TELL WHICH ONE OF YA IS DRIVIN MA MER INSAIN RIGHT NOW!' Rogue grabbed the sides of her head once more in overwhelming pain

'What's happing ta her?' Asked Logan standing up not knowing what to do

'Da Rogue be in pain'

'Well hell ya think!'

Rogue groaned lightly before passing out into a crying pale heap at the end of her bed.

'What's happenin ta her?' Asked Remy pushing back a stay hair that had fallen into her eyes away

'I have no idea but I'm gonna do something about it' Logan with that said stormed out of her med room and towards her real one in search of a bullet. Remy sat himself at the end of Rogue's bed thinking to himself sadly _what can Remy do?_


	6. Weak but almost there

What can Remy truly do or at that anyone? He sighed his answer still not found, He stood from the chair that he had been sitting in for an hour now and walked out of the med room, needing badly to take a leak. Rogue stirred lightly in her bed and opened her eyes suddenly, memories flooding back to her. 'Dart!' she yelled out and proceed to leave the bed, her legs however thought differently. Rogue collapsed to the cold floor somewhat breathing heavily. The room seemed to be spinning, she felt as if her head was about to pop and she was going to die of the heat that seemed to becoming from nowhere.

She took a deep breath and began to slowly ease herself into a somewhat odd standing position. Rogue stood in the middle of the med lab for a few minutes before carefully taking slow steps towards the open door. She had to find Logan.

Logan stood, leaning over the edge of Rogue's balcony sniffing the air. He had yet to find anything that he thought would help him figure out what happened to Rogue. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as a gust of wind hit him face

'Ya know yer not gonna find anything wit yer eyes closed Logan' Logan turned around sharply and quickly enough to catch the fevered Rogue before she fell. Rogue had tried to make it next to Logan but once she had reached the open doors on the balcony her legs stopped once more.

'Strips what are ya doing out here! Ya should be restin!' he yelled at her holding her tight in his arms for he knew that if he let go she fall to the ground because of how weak she had become over the past few days.

'Ya ah know ahm weak okay but that doesn't mean ah can't help ya out' Logan sighed as Rogue pulled out of his grasp and leaned against the wall next to her still open door for support.

'Now ah came ta find ya because the last thing that ah remember is droppin' some ting over the railing' Logan's eyes widened and before Rogue knew what he was doing he jumped over the edge of the balcony and into the bushes below. Rogue breathed deeply and shook slightly as a set of arms wrapped around her waist

'Chere what ya be doing out here?' Remy asked as he turned Rogue around so that she was facing him Rogue closed her eyes tightly and passes out in Remy's arms. 'Chere!' Remy yelled and pulled her into his arms bridal stile.

'Hey Rogue where exactly did the sucker land!' Logan yelled up to the balcony and was shocked when Remy stuck his head over 'Gumbo what the fuck are ya doin' up there?' he yelled up to him

'Da chere jus passed out'

'What?'

Man what's the matter with Rogue? And with her birthday being tomorrow and all poor girl. So what do you all think is going to happen on Rogue's big day? And it's like Remy said 'What can anyone truly do to help?

Review thanks!


	7. Try Me

When Rogue awoke a day of her birthday she was not all too shocked to find Remy sleeping with his head at the end of her bed. What did shock her slightly however was Logan sitting in the chair next to her.

"Good ta see ya awake stripes" he said with a warm sweet smile though Rogue could see that it was simply a mask and that he was in truth worried to no end and overwhelmingly sad.

"Ah take it ya haven't slept in days?" she asked standing from the bed weakly, her fever still slightly there for she wanted to leave that room quickly

"Calm down kid just relax" he told her quickly standing as well because Rogue looked as if she was about to once more fall over. She sighed with annoyance but never the less sat back down at the edge of the bed.

Logan watched as Rouge's eyes wandered around the room he knew for a fact that she didn't want to be there, wished that she hadn't awaked _that_ day. "Stripes?" he asked and stood next to her though Rogue didn't look him in the eyes. Even so Logan continued "Something tells me that ya know by know that ta days yer birthday"

Rogue smirked "No shit Sherlock"

Logan sighed he thought that this wouldn't be that good of a topic so he said as to back away from that remark "We found a dart in the bushes a little after ya passed out though----"

"Logan?" Rogue interrupted him and now finally looked him up into the eyes

"huh?" he asked though saw perfectly well in her emerald eyes just what she was about to ask "Kid yer still weak as shit though" Logan sat down next to Rogue on the med bed and turned so that he was facing her

"Ah don' care please ah jus" she paused and starred off into the corner of the room "you and ma, we're a lot a like Logan ya know that right" he nodded his head knowing just what she was heading towards "To the people that ya hurt in the past" Rogue glanced up at him slightly trying hard to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears her white stripped hair covering her eyes mostly "Ya'd do any thang ta say 'ahm sorry' please Logan!" Logan sighed it was the part of Rogue's past that she had told him never to tell, the part that she had said was to immense to bare alone for any longer.

"I gotta go with ya stripes" he told her thinking back to the fact that still someone was trying to kill her

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because" she paused and looked into Logan's eyes as tears streamed down from her's "Its some thang that ah gotta do alone."

He sighed "Stripes…Rogue"

"_Please" _she said her voice barley above that of a whisper

"Alright if your not back soon I'm coming after ya got that" Logan felt a set of arms wrap around his waist tightly. Rogue stood from the bed and slowly, wobbling slightly walked out of the med lab room.

One year ago When Logan had first found Rogue

_They had been sitting in Logan's car for what seemed like years not and neither of them had spoken a word to one another. Rogue didn't really mind the silence she was mentally still wondering where she was going to head after this car ride all that she knew at that point was that she was going to get far away from there._

"_So" Logan started thinking the silence though alright also quite annoying "Ya must be like what 16?" he asked trying to make small talk though now starting to wonder if that was equally annoying as the silence _

"_17 really" she said her eyes starting to slightly fill up with tears though she hid this fact with her hair in her face_

_Logan however could smell the salty water flowing down her cheers now "Listen kid what's the matter with ya sick or something" _

_Rogue laughed slightly at the and starred out the window "Yeah….sick of this life" _

"_What ya mean by that" He laughed as well "Oh don't tell me 'your lives full of pain and hurt so ya just want to end it all right here and now?" _

_Rogue looked over at him now not carrying any longer if he saw her tears her anger taking over her "yeah so what ya got no rahght ya don' know ma life!" she yelled somewhat _

_Logan nodded "Yeah I don't but something tells me that your life aint that bad" _

_Rogue huffed at this "What and you've had it bad?" she asked now annoyed as well _

"_Yeah ah have probally a lot worse than you have" _

_It was then that the two looked each other in the eyes "Try me" Rogue said and then began to tell the tale of how just a few days ago her mutant powers had killer her whole family in one shot._

Review sorry schools evil and wow its been a long time!


End file.
